hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadaso
|kana = サダソ |rōmaji = Sadaso |name = Sadaso |manga debut = Chapter 48 |anime debut = Episode 39 (1999) Episode 29 (2011) |japanese voice = Yoshikazu Nagano (1999) Kazuma Takeo (2011) |english voice = Ethan Cole (1999) Ben Lepley (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |hair = Green (1999) White (2011) |eyes = Black (1999) White (2011) |previous occupation = Heaven's Arena fighter |type = Transmutation |abilities = Aura Arm |image gallery = yes}} Sadaso (サダソ, Sadaso) is one of the three fighters that challenge Gon and Killua on the 200th floor of the Heaven's Arena. Having reached the 200th floor without the use of Nen, he was "initiated" after being attacked with a malicious aura attack and lost his left arm. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 Appearance Sadaso is a tall man with slanted eyes, thin lips, a pale complexion and a face similar to a mask. His hair is green in the 1999 anime and white in the 2011 anime. He is missing one arm due to his receiving the "initiation" to the 200th floor of Heaven's Arena. Personality Sadaso is mean and ambitious, willing to do everything in order to become a Floor Master. He has also been shown to be mischievous. Plot Heaven's Arena arc Sadaso is one of the three fighters that challenge Gon and Killua on the 200th floor of the Heaven's Arena that target rookies for easy wins to become Floor Masters. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 56 Sadaso kidnaps Zushi with his Nen to make Gon comply with his demands, namely having Gon forfeit in a match. However, Killua learns of the fight between the two and threatens Sadaso's life, Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 57 frightening him enough to leave Heaven's Arena for good. It's unknown if Sadaso wears a mask, which is commented by a ticket seller when he's talking to Killua. When he leaves Heaven's Arena after Killua's threat, he is wearing sunglasses/goggles for the first time and his face looks less pale than before. When leaving Heaven's Arena, he calls Gido and Riehlvelt to warn them that Killua will come after them next. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 58 Abilities & Powers Although he should be praised for surviving a confrontation with a Nen user while still being ignorant about it and for winning fights even as a cripple, Sadaso is not a strong warrior, as he challenges only people new to Nen. He is never shown in combat in his appearances, but judging by the fact he is able to maintain his position above the 200th floor of Heaven's Arena, albeit through mostly questionable methods, it can still be assumed that he possesses a certainly above average degree of fighting prowess. He is also skilled in Nen enough to develop a Hatsu ability. However he has also by his own admission, stated that there is too great of a gap between his strength and Killua's, hence he withdrew from his match-up against the young assassin that he'd make a mistake of picking on, for fears of his life. Nen Sadaso is a Transmuter, so he specializes in giving a specific form to his aura or changing its properties. Sadaso transmutes his aura into a large monstrous arm, in place of the one he'd lost, to attack his targets. While it is unknown how many basic and advanced techniques of Nen that Sadaso is capable of, but he may be an adept user of In, seeing that Zushi was unable to detect his presence both before and during the time when he was ambushed by Sadaso, nor was he able to see the latter's Hatsu ability, the Aura Arm. Trivia *In Nippon Animation's adaptation, Sadaso has both arms intact. His physical left arm is always seen protruding from his tunic, leaving his left sleeve dangling. It is unknown if he can move his real left arm. References Category:Transmuters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heaven's Arena fighters